ABC's of The Hunger Games
by HufflePuffleJay
Summary: I was bored, so to be productive, I'm going to be writing Hunger Games one-shots for every letter of the alphabet. :D Let's get started! **criticism welcome!**
1. A is for Annie

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for bothering to check out this story, it is very much appreciated! And so are reviews *hint hint*. Anyways,back to the story. For school, we had a project where we had to make an ABC book over anything, so obviously, being a geek, I chose the Hunger Games. I thought I'd share the new and polished version with you, and if you like it, I'll keep updating. And in order for me to know you like it, like I said earlier, REVIEW! Critique it, say what you liked, say what you didn't like, send me hate, send me love, I don't really care! Just review! ^0^ And here we go!**

* * *

A is for Annie Cresta.

The scene circled over in her mind constantly, like a nightmare she could never escape from. It would start with the boy, Manos, running ahead of her to make sure the coast was clear while she sat behind watching silently. Then the terror would stun her at the sight of the axe snare just before- She couldn't bear to relive the image of his headless body once more. In her heart, she knew it was her fault he was dead; There had been enough time to warn him.

_Annie, it's okay, it's just a dream. He isn't really dead._

She kept murmuring that unbelievable lie over to herself. Yet, what good could it have actually done? It didn't matter how much comforting she did, because in the end, even through the madness, she knew this was reality and that she was going to end up the same way within a few days.

Her mind channeled back to Finnick, wherever he was. What advice would he give her now? To simply keep on fighting through the misery? Hell, she couldn't even make out shapes of anything thanks to the impenetrable streams of tears, much less fight on. Then again, Finn wouldn't tell her to just sit there and wait for someone to kill her either. She knew in her heart that he cared more about her than that.

Yet, poor Annie was left oblivious to the fact that her Finnick, even now, was still fighting to bring her home alive. She didn't know that up in the control tower of the training center, he was making a deal with the devil to flood the arena. _She could win if she had to out-swim the others,_ he thought to himself, _plus she wouldn't need to be a murderer like I was_. She had the potential to still be the same girl he'd fallen in love with years ago. To save his true love, Finnick Odair made a pact with that snake of a President that in return of Annie's survival, he would give his body to anyone who was willing to buy it.

Snow smirked as he watched the pieces to his fool-proof plan fit together perfectly.


	2. B is for Bloodbath

**_YES IT IS A POEM ONE-SHOT! This poem is the Cornucopia's view of a tribute who fell for the temptation and wound up dead at the bloodbath of Day 1._**

**B is for Bloodbath_  
_**

_Come, my children, I've much here for you._

_You need my supplies to win, yes, it's true._

_Ignore the others, they aren't that fast _

_Plus, with my help, none will last._

_Come, child, I promise it'll be okay. _

_Hurry along, quit wasting our time away. _

_Get ready to run, sweetie, you'll need the lead._

_Watch carefully as one by one they bleed._

_Grasp your fingers around the sword_

_Don't stop now, go on forward_

_Gaze around, child, look at the rest._

_One by one they fall, only leaving the best._

_You, my dear, have hands coated in red_

_Because of you, people mourn the dead._

_Where are you going, child?_

_Your eyes have gone wild._

_The bloodbath has driven you mad._

_Sweetheart, Look out for that lad-_

_Such a horrible pity, I must say._

_You, like the rest, had to fade away. _


	3. C is for Careers

**C is for Careers**

Cato slashed and thrust his sword into the mannequinns surrounding him with a fiery glint present in his eyes. His father was watching; this would be his one and only chance to ever please him. Plus, with the Reaping just around the corner and all, having his father's support was more important than ever before. But Cato was determined not to disappoint him again. The blade tore a head in two, spraying fake blood all over the room. Still, with crimson coating his face, he never stopped lunging and dicing at the plastic enemies. He was cool, determined, focused, yet slightly too confident at the same time.

Just as Cato turned to impale his final blow, a second blade crashed into his sword. Confused, the boy was caught off guard as his old man pivoted around, knocked the sword from his hands, and held his son to wall with a sword pressed to his throat. "Lazy, my boy, lazy. With ignorance to your surrounding that like, how could you possibly with the Games." He let out a tsk and rambled on and on.

"Such a disppoint to the family name."

Cato dropped his head in frustration, furious with his work and the failure he'd shown.

* * *

One.

Two.

Three.

The knives swished from her palm into the bullseye of the targets constantly, quickly following each other with a mere second seperating their impact to the target. Her trainer stood in the back, nodding her head along with the strikes. _She could win this..._

The next blade slipped out too soon, and it flew right into the second ring of the board.

"CLOVE SEVINA!" The voice boomed over the intercom, sending shivers down the young girl's back. She'd failed. She'd always failed in the end.

* * *

Glimmer was not a brutal career, contrary to popular belief around her District. Actually, she used a much different tactic in order to obtain her victories. She was clever enough to know that strength would fail at times, so she learned the skill of manipulation from a very young age. That girl had a silver tongue, as if it were made to decieve others.

She used this power to trick the boys into rigging her success, guaranteeing she could hit the bulls-eyes every time with a bow. Every last one of them fell for the deception, and those who didn't knew better than to speak up.

* * *

Marvel was a great child. He'd been training with those spears since he was able to walk. By the age of 13, he out-threw some of the trainers. From that moment on, they had been planning his participation in the games out elaborately. He claimed most of the attention around the training center. while others brushed up of their weapons, he was taught unique survival skills, the kind none of the others were even introduced to. It went to his head eventually.

He got cocky, and his talent suffered as a result. He missed targets daily, however, by this point the reaping was just around the corner and it would be too late of notice to send anyone else. So, reluctantly, they rewarded the hideous behavior by sending him off to compete.

The entire District felt no sorrow for his death, in fact, they were actually relieved.


End file.
